Cold Blood
by Hotchick6701
Summary: Derek was a cold heart killer, and his next victim is Casey. But what happens when she turns out to be your new step-sister, and he starts getting feelings for her? Read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is : ) my first life with Derek fan fiction excited! I hope you guys review : ). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Derek's POV**

"You…. You don't want to do this!" Poor girl cried, but whatever. I walked over to her not even caring about anything, and I did it I slit her little throat. Yep that's me a killer, and nothing else. I hide the body, and move on. I head over to warehouse. I see him walk over, and give me my money.

"Good job boy, now go!" I was about to walk out, when he stopped me.

"Before you go your next victim is Casey McDonald." He handed me information about her, and a picture of her. She was beautiful, but you got to do what has to be done. Don't let your emotions get in the way of your work. I get in my car, and head home. Before I go home I have to get out of these bloody clothes, I get my back pack out. Then head somewhere private, and I get dressed. I get back in my car again, and started to head home. I got home, and my little sister Mardi came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, and I saw the one person that I just wanted to see.

"Derek you know Nora right? Well were getting married." I was to busy starring at the beautiful girl by Nora, and the same girl that's my target.

"What!" I sound surprised.

"Yes and these are her two daughters, your new step-sisters." My eye's widen, my target is my new STEP-SISTER, this is going to be so much harder.

"Nice to meet you Casey." I say and her eyes widen, and I could literally kick myself.

"I don't remember saying there names, how do you know Casey?" I start to panic, think Derek your good at lying.

"Well um I heard you talk about her, and I'm assuming this is her." He looked convinced, THANK GOD! I saw Casey come closer, and did not look convinced.

"Nice to meet you Derek." She said, and put her hand in front of me to shake. I grab her hand, and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you Casey." I smirk, this is going to be interesting.

**Well that's all little bit of the story next chappie is going to be longer ****J.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So long I haven't updated! I'm so sorry you guy's, anyway here you go chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Casey's POV**

I could tell he was up to no good, I should observe him more before I get close to him. He may be my soon to be step-brother, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. I saw him come down the stairs, I looked at him curiously.

"So how did you really know my name?" I saw him kind of look uncomfortable, ha not really a good liar are we?

"I told you already!" He snapped at me, I still wasn't convinced.

"Your such a liar, why cant you tell me the truth." I would get the truth out of him, even if it means snooping around.

"Believe what you want, but I am telling the truth." He would not stop until he got me to believe him.

"Now you have convinced me." I lied.

"Good." He smirked at me, I rolled my eye's and walked away.

I grabbed something to eat in the kitchen I felt as if someone was watching me. I ignored it for awhile until I heard noise outside of the house. If I were stupid I would go outside, but I'm smart and going to stay inside. I grabbed me an apple, and went to my room. It was cramped room, but that's how all rooms are when you move in right? Well sharing a room with your sister makes it more cramped to. I got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

**Derek's POV**

She wasn't a good liar, I know she's still not convinced its obvious. Now I just need a plan to get her alone. I need to just get close to her, and then make sure she trust's me then I will crush her. I got ready for bed, I fell to sleep in deep thoughts.

I heard my alarm clock go off. I got up slowly still tired, I got out of bed, and got ready for the day. I walked down the stairs, and saw her. She was so beautiful it's a shame she has to go.

"You look nice." I say to start a conversation.

"Uh thanks."

"Anytime Case anytime." After breakfast we went out the door.

"So Case your 17 years old think your big enough to ride in the front seat?" I teased, and she glared at me.

"Who said I was riding in a car with you?" She hissed, oh snappy are we?

"Well how else are you getting to school?" She glared more, and she got in the car. Yep just like always I ALWAYS win. I got in the car to, and the car was silent.

"So Case had any boyfriends in the past?" Now its time to start asking. But she didn't answer.

"Case?" She still didn't answer.

"CASEY!" I yelled, she looked kind of angry.

"Why should I tell you my personal information I barley know you, and I don't trust you at all Derek. You are a lying asshole, and I don't have to tell you anything!" She snapped at me, I wasn't surprised at all. But no girl has never snapped at me in my life. She's got grit to talk to me like that! But I find that kind of cute.

"haha cute." Was all I said before we got on school grounds. I saw her slam the door after her, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"The girl's snappy, I find that so sexy." Great all I need is Grady calling saying that. He's such a wannabe I mean he's always wanted to do the hard jobs. There's two boys that are a higher rank then me, but they are just crazy. Only the boss knows there true name, but there weird.

"Grady why are you fallowing me?" I was annoyed like non other.

"I want to get the big jobs, I'm fucking sick of having those dumb jobs threatening them to do something just to ambush them for you guys to kill." He's such a loser, he just needs to get a life. I hung up on him, and walked into the school.

**Casey's POV**

I heard him I should find out more about Derek he's up to no good what's so ever, and I have a feeling that call was about me. I just need to get close to him so that he will tell me. I walked into the school acting like nothing was wrong.

**Yep I feel this is going to get interesting anyway I hope you like it : )**


End file.
